


Love You Too

by ILoveDeepStories



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Chanyeol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexy Chanyeol, Sexy and sweet, Size Difference, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDeepStories/pseuds/ILoveDeepStories
Summary: Best friends find out that they love each other. There is a lot of fluff. I love soft and sexy Chanyeol, so enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

He looks down at me, no, not in a disappointed way. But literally looks down at me because of the 1-foot difference between our height, and I constantly have to look up at him. His eyes pour emotion that I am afraid to admit to. He's my best friend, he can't fall in love with me. What is there to love anyway? His big hands find my small ones and he interlocks them. After a while, I stop looking, unable to handle his gaze. 

We are currently next to my apartment door. I had agreed to let him come by because of the recent fight he had with his roommate. 

He lifts my chin up and makes me look at him again. His face is close to mine now, and my cheeks heat up from how close his breath is on my lips, also making my mouth water.

"You're so beautiful," he says, with so much feeling that I almost believed it. 

“You are too, Chanyeol, let's go inside and chill hm?” I ask him, obviously oblivious to his intentions. Something must've gotten into him, seriously.

I pull him by the hand towards my apartment, but he stops me and tugs me back easily. I crash into his chest and he hugs me there. 

"Look at me," he says, lifting my face up with both of his thumbs and his hands are on my neck, which is too small as well.

I look up at him and get overwhelmed by the look on his face again, my cheeks are flushed and my knees feel wobbly like they always do when I am with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he randomly asks, and the question threw me off. "What?" I say, confused.

He sighs and uses his hand to grip my jaw, covering half of my face. 

What comes next makes me gasp.

He smashes our lips together, colliding my small ones with his full luscious ones, and it takes me a second to realize that the man I've fallen heads over heels for is kissing me.  
So I take my chance and kiss him back like my life depends on it. His tongue swipes over my swollen lip and I grant him access immediately, letting his soft wet tongue dance with mine. The taste of ice cream is all over my mouth, and the coffee he drank going well with the sweetness. 

He turns and pushes me against the wall, lifting me up and using his knee between my legs to hold me there. 

I break the kiss only to catch my breath, but he doesn't stop. His lips move down to my neck and he bites, making me moan quietly. I hold his head there, dazed and uncertain as to why he's doing this. 

Then the neighbor's door suddenly opens and we both pull back quickly, which results in me falling butt first on the floor, his thigh support gone. The old lady looks at me and scowls.

"Hello, Mrs.Eve is everything okay?" I ask, trying my best to hide my neck. 

"No, it is not. What is all of this noise, the bumping against the walls and the falling, are you drunk?” She asks, surprised. 

“No no no no I'm not, really I'm not, I just slipped because of my heels. I'm really sorry for the noise." I apologize, embarrassed as to what she might've heard.

"You better be."She spews angrily and walks back into her apartment, shutting the door hard enough to make me flinch.

 

I stand up and turn to look at Chanyeol, but no hint of embarrassment was visible on his face, which makes me frown. 

"Why did you kiss me?!" I whisper/scream at him.

"Why did you kiss back?" he says, what a smug asshole.

"I-I... I don't know." I look down defeated, not wanting to tell him why I kissed him. 

"You love me." 

I choke a little on my spit, "W-WHAT?"

"You love me." He says again, moving closer. 

I take a step back and lean on the wall, trying to process who might've told him. But no one really knew, except for me and my- OH MY GOD. He must've read my stupid fucking journal. 

I look up at him and realize how close he was again. 

"It was cute, I didn't know you were that flustered near me, but why didn't you tell me?" he asks, softly grazing my cheek with his thumb. 

I stay silent.

"Because-" he continues, "I love you too... but I've been clueless as to how to tell you."

Now, this makes my head snap up. "You what?"

"I love you, and I've loved you for so so long." He says smiling sadly.

"Um-I-b-but how?" I ask, obviously fucking agitated.

"Because I do? " he replies. "What do you mean how?" 

"What is there to love? Like seriously, I'm horrible." I ask, still confused.

He looks at me with the most offended expression, as if I had called him horrible. 

"Do you really want me to show you why?" he asks in a low tone that makes me fucking shiver slightly.

"Umm I mean not really cu-" he stops my lips with his thumb and grabs my wrist pulling me towards my apartment.

"Open" he whispers into my ear, both of his large hands encircling my waist. Goosebumps run over my neck as I fumble for my key.

 

Finally finding it I open my apartment, only after missing the keyhole five times.  
He pushes me in and shuts the door, pushing me on it and coming close to my face again. His hands hold mine above my head, and his thigh is between my legs, holding me in place and lifting me up a bit as well.

"Reason one-" he whispers, lips touching mine as he speaks"-You're so so fucking sexy" 

He bites my lip teasingly and then kisses me, hard. I again, very responsive and quick, kiss him back and hard. The kiss all teeth and tongue, but fuck his lips feel so fucking good.

 

I push him back to take a breath, but he's on me again, sucking a new spot on my neck. His head is bent at such a weird angle, because of my height. Seeing the way he struggled to reach certain areas I pushed him back. 

"Let's go to my room," I say, panting already. Goodness, I'm so weak for him. We've only kissed and I'm already feeling wet. But seeing how he was flushed from his chest up is what not made me feel embarrassed. 

"Okay" he breathes out and I lead him by the hand to my room. As soon as we enter I turn back to look at him and he sweeps me off the floor, bringing each of my thighs to a side of his waist. Kissing him was definitely easier that I’m a bit closer to his face now.

 

He continues to kiss me as he carries me to my bed, however, he trips on something on the way, resulting in him falling on on the bed. Basically crushing me.

I grunt as he looks down at me, worried.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asks trying to climb off of me, but, he trips again, falling even harder. 

"Oh my god, it's fine just stay here", I manage to choke out.

He smiles as he kisses me again, the heat back.

I wrap my legs around his waist again, bringing him closer. We pour our emotions as we kiss, showing each other how long we've both waited.

He kisses down my jaw as I run my hands through his beautiful hair. He reaches my chest and pulls my too large shirt to the side, kissing and nibbling on my shoulder. 

"Fuck, I've always loved your broad shoulders," he says, attempting to be sexy. And that honestly just makes laugh as I bring his face up to mine. He looks confused, but I kiss it away. "You're too cute," I say, kissing his lips soft and slow, making him smile.

"I love you," he says, I'll never get used to him saying that.

He looks at me expectantly, looking way too cute for this world. 

Smiling, I reply to him,"I love you more." As I say it, he starts to tear up, which suddenly worries me. "Hey what's wrong, did I say something wrong?" 

He sniffles softly, again, so fucking cute. "It's just, I've been waiting so long for you to say that, so so long." he smiles. 

"I love you," he repeats.

We start to kiss for the 100th time again, but this time, I can feel the intensity of his emotion through the way he runs his tongue in my mouth. I can only hope he can feel my love for him as well.

He pulls back, looking at my face with heart eyes, making me look away. He was just too beautiful to handle. 

"Hey," he says softly, "look at me, babe."

I look at him again, too insecure to have him looking at me for such a long time. My face isn't the prettiest, to me at least.

He kisses my nose,"You're beautiful, you know, I know you've always said otherwise, but damn, when I look at you, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he says.

My cheeks must be fucking red because he's so corny and sweet it makes me want to protect him forever.

"Thank you, not the prettiest, but thank you," I say, genuinely.

This makes him frown a little, but he doesn't seem to mind it as he goes back to kissing my shoulder, my hands back in his hair.  
He traces my collar bones with his tongue, each lick and kiss sending shivers throughout my whole body.

He takes his time, kissing every inch of my chest, marking my neck and breasts with pretty purple.

My eyes are closed, the feeling of him all over me too much to handle. His mouth is close to my heart, and he kisses the area. 

"I love you" he whispers, the light touch of his lips making me shake a little.

He slides his hands under my shirt, feeling my waist and tracing it down lightly with his fingertips. He reaches the hem of my shirt and pulls it up, making me lift my head for him to slip it off.

As soon as it's off, his hands find my skin again, reaching for my breasts and caressing them. 

The pleasure hits then, since my goddamn nipples are so sensitive, and that makes me arch forward slightly, surprising him. But that only lasted for a second as he backed off and smugly smiled.

"Oh," he says and reaches for my stomach, which honestly fucking confused me, because what does he want. 

I try not seem disappointed as he continues to trace every bit of my torso with his hands and lips, basically isolating my breasts. But I continue to squirm as he peppers kisses to my sides and lower belly. 

"So damn cute," he says as he kisses my belly bump. Which makes me frown.

"All I said was cute, besides, I like it when you're thick, more to grab." he defends, as he places his hands on my hips.

He kisses my stomach one more time, then proceeded to kiss my chest again.  
His hands sneak up to my breasts, he caresses them harder this time, choking a moan out of me. He's obviously amused as he smirks against my skin, making me feel heat all over my body.

"So small," he whispers, smiling as he continues to drive me crazy with small squeezes and bruises on my skin.

My nipples are too sensitive to whine, so I continue to bask in the light pleasure.

He kisses me softly, then rubs our noses together, making me grin. What a cute asshole he is.

He surprises me as he bites my lip hard, most likely causing it to bleed and then pulling away to say in the deepest fucking voice; "But I fucking love them so much." He slowly opens the straps, reaching behind me.

He then pulls it off quickly and latches onto a hard nipple, his tongue moving in ways that made my knees buckle.

"OH FUCK" I breath out as I thrash forward. his tongue and teeth causing me so much pleasure and pain my eyes start to well up. 

He continues to lick and bite my nub mercilessly, the other one between his long hard fingers.

My eyes are tearing from the overwhelming pleasure, and the heat between my legs is taking over.

My hands are in his hair, pulling and pushing.

He finally stops and pulls back, a string of saliva following his lips. The sight making me moan shamelessly loud.  
I look down at my nipples and they're both swollen and red, the sight pretty fucking sexy.

And he obviously agrees as he whispers, "Fuck," breathlessly.  
His thumbs rub them one more time, causing me to squirm away, already too fucking spent.  
He doesn't stop though, his lips move down my torso, his hands following, and he continues to kiss everywhere, moving his body down the bed to fit himself between my thighs.

He meets my gaze as I was looking down at him and then actually fucking growls a bit, "Fuck you look so hot," he remarks. 

This makes my face even warmer, but I don't stop looking this time.  
His face looked beautiful. His cheeks were red, his hair was a nest and his lips were swollen, shining with saliva, making me lick my own, the hint of blood from his bite tasted like metal.

He continues to look at me, asking me for permission, and I only nudge him with my knee, too dazed to say anything as I lift myself up with my elbows, wanting to watch.

As soon as I do so, he takes the hint and immediately pulls down my leggings, throwing them behind him.

He's already too eager as he kisses my pelvis over my underwear. He bites back a moan as he sees how wet my panties were already.

He kisses my clit through my underwear, making me throw my head back and a deep gutter sound release from my throat.The pleasure was electrifying as he continues to kiss the area, tongue, and teeth lightly grazing as well. Driving me crazy and making my legs shake.

His face is so beautifully flushed as he slowly kisses me through my underwear, sending shocks of pleasure through my body.

As my high starts to reach its peak, he decides to pull away, making me groan in disappointment.

Dazed and flushed, he looks at me again with questioning eyes and I nod, assuring him that it's okay-I wanted him to be the first, I've always did.

He reaches the elastic of my panties and pulls them down with his fingers slowly.  
His breath hitches as he pulls it off and throws it to the side, somewhere along with the rest of my clothes.  
He opens my legs again and settles between them on his elbows. His attention is completely on my womanhood, and the way he's looking at it is making my lower stomach constrict in a foreign feeling. Excitement, insecurity, or both?

He continues to look at it while wetting his tongue, but the silence is worrying me a bit, did he still want this?

Just as I was about to say his name he licks a thick stripe from the bottom to top.  
I groan loudly, thrashing my hips up from surprise and pleasure, my toes curling.  
I look at the way he runs his tongue into his mouth and my eyes roll back from how turned on I was.

"Fuck baby you taste so fucking good," he says, giving me no time to react as he goes back in and licks another thick stripe, not pulling back this time.  
His tongue is everywhere, and his mouth doesn't stop.  
He licking,  
sucking,  
biting,  
and kissing every inch of it. Making my eyes roll back and my hips thrashing up towards his face, my moans filling the room shamelessly. 

The feeling of his tongue down there is new and exciting and so so good.  
His tongue is so wet and the sounds are obscene in my ears, turning me on even more. 

His hands are on my hips, holding me in place. His fingers and nails digging into my skin, obviously bruising.

Adrenaline runs through me as his tongue works its self in circles. Then he proceeds to suck on it for seconds, he pulls off to lightly bite the lips and then repeats.  
My moans are filling the room, Mrs.Eve is sure going to call the police.  
His breathing is hot and heavy against me, but he continues to savor and taste every inch of my womanhood.

The sounds are sinful, his groans making my stomach constrict with pleasure.  
Just then, the feeling of his tongue, the wet sounds, and the pain of his fingers on my hips send me into overdrive, making my eyes roll back and a breathless moan escape my lips. My hips thrash forward one more time before I close my legs on his head, too sensitive.  
He kisses me down there one more time before sitting up on his knees, he must've taken his shirt off at some moment.

My eyes are closed shut from embarrassment. My hands are shaking slightly, too afraid to look at him, but also in the daze from the amount of pleasure he caused me.

I feel his hands on my face, his chest on mine, his thumbs are rubbing my cheeks, trying to calm me down.

I eventually start to calm down, my body is less tense and breathing evens out. My hands are on his arms, holding on.

He kisses my chin and this makes me open my eyes to look at him.  
He was in tears, and I'm pretty sure the wetness on my cheeks wasn't from him at all. His eyes stare right into mine, his gaze is heavy, but I don't look away.

Instead, I lift my head up and kiss him, I kiss him and I continue to kiss him for a long time.

Our lips are dancing in sync, the kiss is soft, making my stomach tickle. His heavy body on mine calms and warms me as I had started to feel cold a little.  
We kiss and taste each other, my hands snake up to his hair, pulling him in impossibly closer. I feel him everywhere, my body fitting in with his perfectly.

The kiss seems to last forever before he pulls off, taking a breath. Making me release a long one I wasn't even aware of holding.

He's looking at me again, and I look back. Our eyes are pouring emotions into each other's hearts somehow.

"I love you...I love you so fucking much," he says, voice cracking. And a tear falls down my eye because I believed him. I believe that he loves me, and those few words seep into my skin, making me shiver.

He's giving me a different look now, expecting me to say something, and I do, of course, I would.

"I love you too Chanyeol, I love you so so much." I choke out, on the verge of basically sobbing.  
His thumbs wipe off my tears, before kissing me again, lightly.  
He rests his forehead on mine and sighs.

"Damn I've dreamed about this for so long," he smiles.  
"Yeah, I have been too, but something's still missing," I say, my skin starting to get irritated from the fabric of his jeans.

"What is it, is something wrong?" he looks worried and so so cute, I couldn't help but kiss his frown away.  
"No... it's just, these are still on," I pull a belt loop on his jeans slightly, looking away from his face.

"Oh... um okay," he says, and stands back on his knees, the cold air hits me and I wrap my arms around my breasts for warmth. But also because I was too bare. 

He starts on his belt loop, I can see that his fingers are shaking slightly. Which makes me bend up to help him, I try not to focus on how close his junk is to my face, or how I'm holding my breath, or how hot my cheeks are feeling.

He jumps back a bit, surprised as well, but my fingers calmly remove his shaking ones and I start to unbuckle the belt for him.  
His hands hover above my head, unsure of what to do.  
I pull off his belt, moving on to his jeans. I unbutton and then unzip the jeans slowly. 

I then proceed to pull them down, however, it isn't that easy.  
My fingers come in contact with a very large bump, and as soon as my fingers slide over it, his hands land on my head and his hips thrash forward lightly with a grunt.  
The movement surprises me as I pull back, eyes wide.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, very worried.  
His pants slide down, the boner very visible now. Damn, it was really really big.  
He sits down to face me, "No, you didn't, it just felt really really good." He rubs my cheeks with his thumbs, "I want you so bad, but I don't think...I dont...you...wait...is this your first time?" he asks, eyes wide.

I shake my head slightly, looking down, my cheeks burning.  
"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" he asks, his voice changing into a much softer tone. He lifts my head up and makes me look at him.

"I wanted you to be my first, I just didn't want you to think I'd be boring," I say, looking at him as his face scrunches up in confusion.  
"Holy shit, I would never ever get bored of you, like ever," he says matter of factly.  
I smile at his cuteness and place my hands on his shoulders, switching our places, and then I move my hands to his chest.

I lay my palms flat on his defined chest and push him down softly, till his back is flat on the mattress and me above him. His hands are on my arms, and my legs are on each side of his hips, his eyes are slightly wide from surprise, but that only makes me more courageous as I kiss his jaw. 

His breath hitches as I start to nibble on his ear, moving down to his long neck, leaving a small bruise and making him release a soft moan that made me glee with joy.  
I take my time inhaling his scent, kissing every inch of his face. His eyes, nose, lips, forehead, temples, cheeks, and his dimples, which I loved very much. I kiss him for all the times I've wanted to kiss him.

After I've traced his face with kisses, I pull back, feeling weirdly full, but still wanting more.

His face is flushed, his eyes closed, and his hands lay limp on my shoulders, a little smile is on his lips, which makes me kiss his swollen lips one more time.  
I decided that I should continue to make my fantasies come true, and so I do.

I kiss his long neck, then give him another small bite.  
The purple and bluish circle looked beautiful on his pale neck, so I make sure to leave more, kissing each one before I move on to the next.

His breathing soon turns into slight panting as I lick his collarbone and leave another bruise on his left breast.  
His nipples were small and perky, which tempts me to kiss one.

"Oh fuck," he breathes out, looking at me wide eyes "do that again please" he begs, voice low, and the heat between my legs starts again.  
I kiss him there one more time, slightly grazing the numb with my teeth, then pulling back to see his reaction.

This drives him crazy as he's basically panting, his eyes are closed and a bead of sweat is running down his temple.  
The sight of him like this makes me go at it again, not stopping this time. I remembered how he would move his mouth on mine, and I did the same to him until he was squirming away from sensitivity. So I pulled back and moved on to the next one. 

His moans and grunts lead me on to suck and kiss harder and harder, I didn't stop when he started to squirm away either.  
His hands then pull my face back. His nipples are so red and swollen, the sight too delicious to stop, but unfortunately I wanted, no...needed to do so much more. I wanted to unravel and ignite him between my two hands.

I go down on him again, I kiss and lick his hard abs, eyeing the way his stomach clenches with every kiss. I continue to kiss down straight untill I feel fabric on my lips.  
I sit up and straddle his thighs, feeling fire on my skin as he stares at my naked torso with burning eyes.

But I focus more on how stranded his cock looks under his boxers. I genuinely felt bad for him, he was so turned on and he hasn't focused on himself at all.  
So I reach for the elastic of his boxers and pull them down slowly, a little of stub of hair starts to show, and then the base of his cock.

He groans as his sensitive cocks springs free and hit his stomach, the way it literally jumps up makes me flinch lightly.  
The sight of it gives me goosebumps, it's definitely not like any of the ones I've seen in the pornos.

It's so much more... realistic and so beautiful.

Its flushed red, thick, long, dark and swollen to the point it looks kind of painful. But damn how much my mouth feels dry at the moment.  
I look up at him, and boy does he look amusing.

He seems like he's holding his breath, his hands are in fists beside him, and his face, oh my his face was unbelievably beautiful. He looked insecure, somehow, which was very new and exciting.

He was looking at me, I could see how desperate he was for my touch, which made me giddy and somehow in power. I couldn't help teasing him anymore, so I lower my self, resting my chest on his thighs, and my elbows on each side of his hips, my face lined up perfectly with his cock.

He shifts under me, sitting up on his elbows, obviously wanting to see every move I make.  
I was clueless as to how to "work" with it, but I picked it up with both of my hands anyway.

It was heavy and hot and looked very tempting. The sight and feeling of it alone turned me on so badly, I wanted to taste it. I want to taste that bead of precome that at the tip, the sight of it against his flushed skin was so beautiful.

"Oh my god baby you're fucking drooling, fuck that's so hot," he says, head falling back with a groan, and his cock moves under my hands a bit.

I then realize that I had drooled on it, the drop of saliva landing on the side of his member and sliding down.

I quickly wipe my mouth and tighten my grip on him, causing him to moan and thrust up lightly.  
I then let my porn knowledge and my curiosity lead me to please him.

I lick the bead of pre-come first, and this makes him groan so low and deep, it would've been scary if we weren't in this situation.

The taste was weird, bland and salty and weird. But that didn't stop me as I licked the head again, reveling in the way he reacted.  
I gave it few more kitten licks, each one making his stomach clench and his cock shift, I get too eager my self so I stop teasing him.

I open my mouth and place it on his cock, I suck the head, the skin was soft against my tongue as I swirled it in circles, sometimes dipping it in the slit, as it caused him to shiver and moan every time I did so.

It was satisfying, seeing how each move my curious mouth made drove him crazy, at one point I could fit a quarter of it in my mouth, my two hands working the rest as I sucked as hard and as fast as I could, not stopping when he squirmed, wrenched or told me to take a break.

It was even more addicting when he placed his hands in my hair, guiding me somehow, and also getting my hair out of the way to see how my small lips stretched around his thick cock.

At some point, I stopped moving my head and let him thrust into my mouth, he was holding back as noticed, only pushing in lightly and pulling back slowly.  
I had to pull back after a while to take a normal breath, a pop echoed when I pulled away, making me flush impossibly darker. 

I look up at his face after getting my breathing back and silently curse under my breath, he looked so fucking...ethereal. 

His hair was matted on his forehead, wrenched with sweat, his jaw was slack, lips red and swollen from him biting them, and his eyes were half closed as if he was about to sleep.  
He meets my gaze after a few seconds, and I smile at him innocently, causing him to groan again.With a cute smile, he sits up and grabs my shoulders, pulling me into a sloppy and quick kiss.

"That was fucking amazing," he says in a worn out voice, which made me smile even wider, he looked adorable and sexy, and it surprised me how well he can pull those two at the same time.

He hugs me and turns us again, pushing me down, and laying atop of me. His hard-on between our lower bellies. 

He pulls back to look at my face, using his elbows for support.  
His expression is soft, his eyes roam my face, then he looks straight into my eyes.

"Do you want this...do you want me?" he asks, a hint of insecurity in his voice, 

I grab his face softly, rubbing his jaw to calm him. In fact, I was surprisingly calm.

"Chanyeol, I've wanted you since the first fucking day I met you. Why would I ever not want you? I'm not stupid." I say, kissing his cheek.

His face relaxes and his beautiful smile is on display.

But that changes quickly as he smirks and grabs my waist tightly, making me squeal softly.

"Fuck, I fucking love you," he says and kisses me hard. His tongue fights for dominance and I let him win, I wanted to let him lead, I trusted him.  
His tongue is soft against my own, but his hands on my waist are tight and a little painful, which drove me crazy.

He's impatient as he pulls away and sucks on my neck, leaving another mark next to the rest. His teeth were sharp and his lips were velvet against my neck. 

My hands are in his hair, fingers pulling the silky strands of hair. My eyes are closed, and my lips are swollen.

His mouth is everywhere,  
kissing,  
biting  
and sucking my neck and chest.

His cock is on my pelvis, close to my womanhood.

The tension and heat are only growing, we both wanted this to last long, but we also knew that we couldn't wait any longer.  
He pulls back a little, looking at me with red lips and a slack jaw, again questioning.

I nod at him and smile, I grab his shoulder and rest my face in the crook of his neck while wrapping my legs around his hips.

He moves a bit to grab a condom from his jeans, and quickly comes back to put on.

He grabs himself and brings himself close to my womanhood, rubbing and making me moan shamelessly loud.

He finds my hole then and proceeds to push in a little.

This causes a sharp pain in my womanhood and pelvis and I wince, biting his shoulder to keep calm.  
He lets me settle and pushes himself in a little more.  
I cry out as the pain hits, but I keep pulling him towards me.

"Keep going" I urge him.  
He does, and he continues to push until he's halfway in and stays still.

The pain is there but it's bearable, I try to adjust to the weird fullness I'm feeling.

"Move slow" I whisper into his ear.

He pulls out and pushes back in slowly, further than last time.  
It burns but hints of pleasure spark in my pelvis.

He continues to push and pull back, the pain is only a slight burn now, but the pleasure, oh the fucking shocks of pleasure that sparked throughout my whole body was amazing.

I moan, loud and bite his shoulder.  
He's grunting and holding himself from going to fast.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight" he grunts.  
The slide is wet and loud, my hips are meeting his halfway now.

My nails scratch his back and my teeth are on his shoulder. My moans become whines and my whines become grunts. 

He's close and so am I. 

It started to hurt a little too, but that was short as my high reaches its peak.

It was intense, like really fucking intense.

My eyes rolled back and my legs twitched and I bit him hard as my nails dug into his skin. 

It was long too, a few seconds actually. Then I became limp.

He came with a grunt and my name on his tongue.  
We stayed still, basking in the intense pleasure. But the pain started again.

"Hey, it hurts a lot," I say to him wincing.

He apologizes and pulls out slowly, sitting up afterwards.  
He pulls off his condom and ties it, throwing it to the trash afterwards. 

My bed sheets felt wet under me, and I knew what it was.

He started at me, up and down.

His eyes were full of love and daze and so many things.  
He meets my gaze with tears in his eyes again, and this made me smile and start to tear up as well.

He was frozen in place, his head bowed, and his shoulders slightly shaking. He was crying.  
I sit up, ignoring the pain between my legs and hug him. I hug him and cry too. His arms wrap around me and I pull him even closer.

Many thoughts were going on in my head as well, I just lost my virginity, at age 23, to my best friend; the love of my life.  
We both calmed down after a while, and he pulled back, hands still on my waist.

He smiles at me and then kisses me softly.

"I love you," I say first.  
"I love you more," he says.

My arms are around his neck, and he picks me up easily.  
"Let's get cleaned up," he says sweetly as he carries me to the bathroom.

I smile and snuggle closer to his neck.  
After washing up, I strip the sheets and replace them with clean ones.

We cuddle afterward, and he asks me to be his girlfriend, which I then say yes with the biggest smile on my face.

I sleep with my face in the crook of his neck and his leg on top of mine.

I'll love him forever, and I know that he loves me too...


	2. 2

Hi should I continue this or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first smut so please forgive if things don't make any sense. Tell me how you feel about this in the comments. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
